


Приятные неожиданности

by Vitce



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ичиго и Кенпачи много не знают о самих себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приятные неожиданности

**Author's Note:**

> Для Пухоспинки, по заявке: "альфа!Ичиго/омега!Кенпачи. До встречи друг с другом они не знали, что альфа и омега. Пробуждение сущности, бурное желание и бурный секс. NC-17, без побочных пейрингов, без публичного секса."

Капелька пота стекла по шее, проложив путь за ворот косоде. Ичиго облизал губы - они тоже покрылись уже подсохшей корочкой соли - и коротко глянул на солнце. Чертова жара. Даже в лесу дышать нечем.  
Реяцу Кенпачи давила на плечи похлеще любой жары, и мышцы содрогались, звеня напряжением, когда мечи сшибались. Взгляд Ичиго рассыпался, выхватил крупные белые зубы, оскаленные, влажно блестящие; ходящую ходуном грудь; жесткие пряди, встопорщенные, будто львиная грива. Широкий насмешливый рот искривился на сторону - где только у Кенпачи не было шрамов.  
\- Ты слишком быстро выдыхаешься, - Кенпачи упал сверху: сто килограмм грациозной, поджарой смерти. Ичиго едва успел увернуться, глотая пыль.  
\- Градусов сорок, - бросил он зло и ударил наотмашь, хлестко и быстро. Он плясал вокруг Кенпачи, задыхаясь от жаркого ветра. - Ты чертов ублюдок. Танк.  
\- Что такое танк? - тот согнулся, вытянулся каким-то неимоверным образом. Мышцы напряглись на плечах жесткими жгутами, блестя от пота. Ичиго сглотнул, залипнув взглядом, задохнувшись на долгую секунду.  
\- Машина, - ответил Ичиго, подныривая под его локтем, втягивая запах чужого пота, оружейного масла и крови. - Бронированная, военная. Я покажу картинки.  
Они двигались по кругу, расходясь, сшибаясь и снова откатываясь каждый на свою сторону площадки, и Ичиго уже полчаса жалел, что согласился снова подраться с Кенпачи. От духоты кружилась голова, в глазах все немного плыло.  
Каждую секунду солнце падало ему на плечи всем своим жаром, рушилось с линялого неба, но еще выше поднималась, прежде чем навалиться на затылок, реяцу Кенпачи.  
И все-таки хуже жары, хуже горячей усталости в мышцах, хуже горького привкуса реяцу на языке было то, что у Ичиго стоял - с самого начала их драки. Он не помнил ничего такого в их первую встречу.  
В конце концов, он никогда не интересовался мужиками на полторы головы выше него и в два раза шире в плечах. Он никакими не интересовался.  
\- Охуеть, - шепнул Ичиго, когда Кенпачи слизнул с верхней губы пот. Язык у него был длинный, острый, совершенно звериный, и тотчас захотелось понять - такой ли он шершавый, каким выглядит.  
\- Че встал? - Кенпачи навис над ним, почти прижимаясь грудью к перекрестью мечей. Его запах, резкий и отчетливый, казалось, проникал прямо сквозь кожу Ичиго, обращая все кости в желе. - Че за херня? - прибавил он, раздувая ноздри, морщась и вздергивая верхнюю губу.  
Воздух звенел тихо и надсадно, Ичиго слегка мотнул головой, и только тогда понял, что звенят друг о друга все еще скрещенные мечи. У них обоих тряслись руки.  
\- Блядь, - все, что смог сказать Ичиго в ответ, прежде чем уронить Зангецу. Тело было наполнено душной незнакомой силой, смешанной в дурной коктейль пополам с возбуждением, но рука отказывалась держать меч. Вместо того Ичиго дернул жесткие черные пряди, неровно торчащие во все стороны. Глядя на них, Ичиго мог бы поклясться, что Кенпачи подрезал их прямо мечом, не заботясь ни о равномерности, ни об аккуратности. На макушке, над висками, волосы казались совсем короткими, куда короче, чем раньше.  
\- Зачем так сильно обрезал? - спросил вдруг Ичиго. Кенпачи смотрел на него, как на психа. Хотя нет. Ошалелые прозрачные глаза цвета жженого сахара глядели отрешенно, будто он старательно прислушивался к чему-то внутри себя.  
\- У девки своей спроси, зачем она Ячиру целую коробку жвачки с грунта приволокла, - ответил Кенпачи почти машинально, а потом прибавил, наклонившись почти лоб в лоб к Ичиго, - руку убери. Оторву.  
Но Ичиго не убрал. В затылке пульсировал жар - это не солнце пекло макушку, просто Кенпачи запустил широкую горячую ладонь ему в волосы, потянул болезненно. Не прочь - к себе.  
\- Оборжут, - произнес Кенпачи, запрокидывая голову. Короткий смешок сотряс его горло, напряг мышцы груди. - Всем Готеем оборжут. Эй, Ичиго, ты хоть в курсе, что ты альфа?  
\- Альфа, - Ичиго произнес это невыразительно, как бессмысленное механическое эхо, а потом встрепенулся, отшатнулся прочь, едва не оставив в пальцах Кенпачи клок своих волос.  
Он знал, о чем говорил Кенпачи. В Обществе Душ редко рождались дети. Заранее мертвые, не жившие ни дня, они изрядно отличались и от живых людей из Генсея и от тех душ, которые ждали перерождения.  
\- Когда-то, - Рукия смотрела темно и проницательно, рассказывая, а Ичиго все не мог понять, зачем знать об этом, - их называли демонами. Вся аристократия, кроме тех, кого приняли в кланы, именно такова.  
Мертворожденные отличались некоторыми особенными врожденными силами, умением не только использовать, но и создавать кидо, а главное - наличием совершенно чуждого человечеству разделения. Альфы и омеги.  
Когда Рукия рассказала, Ичиго поначалу не поверил вовсе, но, как-то увидев в Обществе душ омегу, у которого начиналась течка, понял, что она говорила правду. Отличить было легко.  
Ичиго втянул густой запах Кенпачи, растекающийся по всей поляне, и заржал, совершенно не заботясь о том, что может получить в зубы.  
\- Ну, я-то понятно, - сказал он, отдышавшись, - мой батя - шинигами. А ты вроде из Руконгая?  
\- Шиба тоже в Руконгае живут, - сплюнул сквозь зубы Кенпачи, переступая с ноги на ногу. Ему явно неудобно было стоять. - А Куукаку та еще сучья альфа. А я омега. Охуеть. Ну ты и скотина, Куросаки.  
Ичиго следил за его губами, за плечами и пальцами. Он ловил каждое движение, понимая, что, если и захочет теперь сбежать, чтобы подумать обо всем в спокойной обстановке, ничего не выйдет. Альфы были воинами, бойцами, яростными и непобедимыми. Управлять их силой могли только омеги, которых всегда рождалось меньше, чем альф. Чаще всего именно они оказывались во главе великих кланов.  
Раз в полгода их запах, и без того привлекательный, становился совершенно ошеломляющим, привлекая и сводя с ума окружающих альф. Кое-кто называл это по привычке звериным словом "течка", а кто-то просто и коротко: гон.  
Кенпачи в данную секунду пребывал на пороге этого состояния, и его запах кипел вокруг в волнах реяцу, которая сделалась еще тяжелее и плотнее.  
Это казалось бесконечно глупым - Ичиго не представлял, как вообще возможно насколько потерять голову. Однако, теперь весь мир сошелся на Кенпачи невероятно узким фокусом. Ичиго не мог отвести взгляд, он двигался не по кругу - по спирали - все приближаясь к Кенпачи, и каждый волосок на теле стоял дыбом от желания и ярости.  
\- Стоял бы ты на месте, - посоветовал Кенпачи, но Ичиго видел, как течет пот по его напряженной шее. Распахнутое на груди косоде съехало еще больше, обнажая загорелую кожу.  
\- Это охуенно, - признал Ичиго, - ты охуенный. Рукия рассказывала, омега должен убегать, - он говорил, но не узнавал свой голос, настолько низко он звучал. - Древняя традиция, все такое.  
\- Убегать? - Кенпачи заржал, а потом облизал пересохшие губы. - Я тебя приложил слишком сильно или голову напекло?  
Его дыхание сбилось, когда Ичиго дернул его за полы хаори. Крепкие белые зубы вцепились в нижнюю губу Ичиго до металлически-кровавого привкуса во рту. Кенпачи был неправильной омегой, но Ичиго других никогда не знал, и его тащило так, что он не мог даже вздохнуть как следует, только глотал воздух коротко и лихорадочно.  
Кровь из прокушенной губы потекла по подбородку. Ичиго ткнулся носом в кожу Кенпачи, втянул его запах, заполняющий внутренности огнем, а потом оставил свою метку. След зубов тотчас сочно налился красным, а Ичиго немного неуверенный в том, что делает, укусил рядом - для верности.  
Кенпачи предостерегающе зарычал сквозь зубы, его пальцы сжали плечи Ичиго уже под косоде. Жесткие, все в мозолях от меча, они скорее царапали, чем гладили. Ичиго нравилось это ощущение.  
\- Я ни хрена не умею, - признал Ичиго, уже после того, как стащил с широких плеч капитанское хаори и расстелил его на измятой еще во время боя траве.  
\- А я просто кладезь опыта, - ответил Кенпачи. Его спокойный и уверенный тон, которым он признавался в собственном незнании, еще сильнее закружил голову Ичиго.  
Он окинул сухие резковатые выступы мышц торопливым взглядом и принялся освобождать Кенпачи от одежды. Его кожа пахла одуряюще сладко, Ичиго торопился поскорее добраться до источника аромата, слизывал его с бугрящихся шрамов и безжалостно драл ткань. Что-то затрещало, вспотевшую спину обдало горячим ветром, и Кенпачи провел ладонями по его ребрам, задел соски. Ичиго выдохнул с коротким стоном и повторил его маневр, а потом, играя на опережение, сжал в ладони член Кенпачи. Пальцы сомкнуть не удалось.  
\- Блять, - выдохнул он, когда они почти упали на хаори, прижимаясь друг к другу голой кожей, и тяжелая влажная головка уперлась ему в бедро. - Хорошо, что ты снизу.  
Кенпачи под ним сотрясся от приступа беззвучного смеха. Кажется, ему было наплевать на это щекотливое обстоятельство до тех пор, пока получалось хорошо. А было очень хорошо. Просто охуенно.  
Ичиго потерся об него всем телом, смешивая запахи, глотая вязкую слюну. Шрамы и мышцы, сухие выступы костей смешивались под ладонями, бедрами и животом в завораживающую карту. Ичиго разрешил себе заблудиться, а Кенпачи вел ладонью по его животу вдоль шрама и пристально глядел потемневшими глазами. Посмотрев вниз, Ичиго завис немного от контраста смуглой и бледной кожи. Загорелая ладонь сжала его член, провела вверх вниз, натягивая тонкую кожицу и обнажая багровую головку.  
\- Долго смотреть будешь?  
Ичиго хотел что-то ответить - действительно хотел - но язык не послушался, только ворочался во рту сухой бесполезной тряпочкой. Только таял на его кончике горьковатый привкус чужого пота.  
Действительность все сильнее распадалась лихорадочно-яркими мазками. Красные отметины укусов отмечали тело Кенпачи, его смуглая кожа золотилась в пятнах солнечного света. Ичиго помнил, как изучающе трогал тяжелые яйца и бархатистую кожу за ними, но совершенно не помнил, как пропихивал в уже влажную задницу пальцы. Зато он запомнил - уж точно навсегда - какое-то детски удивленное выражение лица Кенпачи. Его обычно хищно-напряженные черты разгладились и казались почти незнакомыми. С тем же выражением он смотрел, приподнявшись на локтях и согнувшись, как входит в растянутую задницу член.  
Дальше Ичиго воспринимал действительность скачками, он и дышал-то через раз, только стискивал сильные бедра до судорог в сведенных пальцах, до обязательных синяков на чужой коже. Его подстегивал и вел древний инстинкт, заложенный в магии запахов, в языке тел и во влажных почти похабных звуках.  
Кончая, Кенпачи ругался срывающимся рычащим голосом. Со временем Ичиго перенял эту привычку, а в тот, самый первый раз только вскрикнул высоко и бессвязно, чувствуя, как становятся теснее и горячее мышцы Кенпачи.  
Этот оргазм нисколько не походил на тот, которого можно было добиться, торопливо передергивая в ванной, он все длился и длился. Ичиго уже не мог двигаться внутри, только едва ощутимо покачивался всем телом, ощущая, как налилось, набухло основание члена, растянув чужие мышцы до предела. Кенпачи под ним напрягся, на животе и груди выступили капельки пота.  
Они оба зависли, распятые в долгом жарком удовольствии, которое медленно отступало, будто море в отлив. Сначала покрылся мурашками загривок, потом заболела сведенная судорогой поясница. Ичиго устало свалился на Кенпачи - у него не было сил даже на то, чтобы дышать. Тот приходил в себя медленнее, только смотрел сощуренными, бессмысленно-пустыми глазами, и широко ухмылялся - видимо, по привычке, как всегда, когда было слишком уж хорошо.  
Наконец, последний короткий приступ удовольствия схлынул, оставив только ленивую расслабленную истому. К удивлению и стыду Ичиго, плотное соединение их тел так и не разомкнулось.  
\- Эй, а разве он не должен был, - он вдохнул и выдохнул, - выйти?  
Кенпачи секунду молчал, потом искоса взглянул на Ичиго, хищно вздернув верхнюю губу.  
И кто еще кого поимел.  
\- Лежи, - просто велел он и придавил Ичиго тяжелой ладонью.  
Так они и лежали - на мокром от смазки, пота и спермы хаори, в смешанном мареве запахов, в густой летней жаре. Зудели и ныли укусы-метки, Кенпачи умудрился оставить один даже на загривке Ичиго. Один из них - на шее - так никогда и не прошел, может, потому что Кенпачи старательно обновлял его каждый раз, отмечая то, что принадлежит ему со своей привычной непосредственностью. Впрочем, Ичиго тоже всегда оставлял свои: тонкие красные ободки отпечатков, засосы и фиолетово-зеленые, быстро сходящие синяки.  
\- Ты знаешь, это бывает каждые полгода, - заметил тогда Кенпачи.  
И Ичиго всегда внимательно следил за календарем. Впрочем, без календаря они тоже трахались. И дрались, когда - друг с другом, когда - спиной к спине.  
В общем, скучно не было.


End file.
